


Inveja

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Child Abuse, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Large Breasts, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Um pai fica com inveja de sua filha.
Kudos: 7





	Inveja

Ele estava começando a rugir barbaricamente. Os olhos da sua filha se arregalaram, lágrimas derramando de seus olhos. Um misto de prazer e angústia e medo, o mesmo medo que ela sentia toda vez que o pênis dele forçava o seu caminho para dentro de seu corpo jovem. Sua vagina, no entanto, apenas se grudava ao seu pênis de seu pai, desesperada pelo leite. A sensação e a visão de seu corpo pequenino tentando engolir o seu pênis adulto, em sua opinião de homem adulto, faria um padre gozar.

"Você não deveria fazer isso". Ela disse, num tom de súplica. "Você não devia fazer isso".

"Porquê não?" ele perguntou, se retraindo até que seu pênis saiu de dentro de sua filha. E então enfiando tudo de novo até o fim, fazendo o volume do seu pênis aparecer como uma silhueta por baixo da pele da filha. Ele queria ser avô, e o só o pensamento de fertilizar a fêmea embaixo dele o excitava. A garota dilatou suas pupilas novamente.Eu podia sentir meu pênis se expondo ao seu útero.

"Porque eu posso ficar grávida". Ele se perguntou se ela achava que ele é que era criança. Obviamente, se um menino gozasse dentro da vagina de uma menina, ela ficaria grávida, ou pelo menos chegaria perto disso.

"Você tem apenas nove anos." Era por isso que ninguém, nem mesmo a mãe de sua filha, sabia o que acontecia a cada sábado quando ela ia visitar as amigas de infância desta. Bem, isto é o fato de ele estar cometendo incesto.

"Eu sangrei semana passada pai. Foi bem pequeno, mas minha mãe me falou sobre os meninos."

"Meninos?"

Ela riu na cara dele. "É claro, meninos. Eu vi alguns meninos da oitava série semana passada, eles estavam salivando por mim, exceto aquele com a namorada. Mas eu vi a ereção dele".

Inveja começou a correr por dentro do corpo dele. Ele agarrou ela pelo pescoço. "Por que você quer que eu goze fora, sua cadela? É só pro seu namoradinho, é?"

"Papai, eu só tenho nove..." ela disse entre suspiros. Ele parou a si mesmo. Não por amor a própria criação, mas por realizar que ele não saberia esconder seu corpo e explicar o desaparecimento de sua filha.

Ele a agarrou pelos quadris e continuou a investir contra ela como se estivesse tentando arrombar uma porta. Nada mais luxúria violenta o movia.

Ela começou a gemer e chorar. Não importava que agora ela estava sendo fisicamente estuprada alem de passivamente estuprada, sua buceta não seguia o corpo, procurando completar seu próprio objetivo, o objetivo de ser fertilizada.

Ele se sentia melhor que o normal, melhor o bastante para fechar os olhos ao gozar o líquido grudento de sua filha pré-adolescente. A imagem de um novo bebê apareceu na sua mente, e isso lhe deu um pouco de paz.

Ele tirou seu pênis de dentro de sua filha e se limpou usando a pele dela. Ele se vestiu e nem sequer prestou atenção para sua filha, ainda deitada chorando sobre o quarto. Ele ouviu o telefone chamar e atendeu. Sua esposa estava na outra linha.

"Hey, mãe preocupada ligando. Como tá meu bebezinho?"

"Ela está fazendo as tarefas dela, como deveria." Ele ouviu falar que notas baixas eram sinais de abuso sexual, por isso ele era muito estrito sobre fazer ela estudar depois de gozar dentro dela.

"Meu bem, eu esqueci de te avisar. Já ouviu falar da Madalena Mercedes?"

"Nunca ouvi antes na vida".

"Ela me encontrou ontem na rua e falou que o menino dela ia visitar a nossa casa mais tarde. Ele é o primeiro namoradinho da nossa filha e só tem 13 anos, então seja bonzinho com ele ok?"

Ele estava certo sobre ela ter um namorado. Ele mordeu sua própria língua para esconder a inveja.

"Ele pode fazer o que quiser assim que ela terminar a lição."

"Deixe ele ajudar. Ele já sabe".

"Sabe, você mima ela demais".

"Quer que eu te chupe quantas vezes por semana para parar com isso?"

"Boa tarde querida".

"Hmmm, boa tarde mal-humorado."

Ele ficou sentado no sofá por duas horas. Ele não ligou a televisão. A televisão era uma distração. 

Inevitavelmente ele dormiu. Em seus sonhos, ele sonhou com sua filha gritando, sendo estuprada violentamente por estranhos. Isso não o feria. Não, isso o fazia feliz. Até que subitamente ele percebeu a presença de sua esposa no quarto, seus olhos azuis perfurando ele com acusações e violência. Ele despertou com uma ereção e um barulho na porta. Ele andou até a porta para abri-la. Ele se viu diante de uma mulher loira de olhos verdes, um busto de 104 centímetros, e um filho franzino de 13, quase parecendo uma menina de cabelo curto.

"Oh, você é o pai da Maria, não é?"

"Eu sou. Algum problema?" Ela riu na cara dele, colocando a mão na boca.

"Não me diga, que você sequer sabe quem é o namorado da sua filha?" ela disse em um tom de deboche.

Ele tentou se controlar, tentou evitar dar um tapa em um rosto tão irritante. Ele mal percebeu a criança correndo para cima.

"Bem, agora que veio deixar o seu filho, você pode ir."

"É, eu deveria. Afinal de contas, eu esperava encontrar um homem mais encontrei apenas um eunuco."

Aquilo foi a última gota. Ele puxou ela para dentro, fechou a porta e a jogou no chão. Ele mal conseguiu se decidir entre tirar a calça ou rasgar a calcinha por debaixo da saia. Enquanto ele estuprava Madalena, ele subitamente começou a ouvir gritos distantes.

"Ah, amor infantil. Não é tão nostálgico?" disse a mãe do pequeno violador.

"Pedro, não! Não por trás!"

O pensamento de sua filha estar sendo estuprada lhe era nostálgico. Lhe dava nostalgia de horas atrás.

Ele sorriu e continuou a violar Madalena. A inveja tinha desaparecido.


End file.
